Snow Angel
by Kittyclaw
Summary: Oneshot, fluffy OxA. Odd thinks it's about time Aelita was taught one of the finer points of snow.


**Maybe cooler weather inspires me with fluff? It sure seems that way :) Here's another little bit of that OxA teddy bear stuffing that I so love. And now that it's...midnight, I'm going to go do my homework, then go to bed.**

**Dedicated to SnowPrincessMossy for being awake at this ungodly hour with me- Hopefully my typos didn't follow me into this story.**

"Are you sure you're not just trying to get me to roll around in the snow?"

Odd laughed, grabbing for Aelita's hand, which she pulled away with a scowl.

"Yes, I'm sure," he told her, still laughing as he flopped down on his back again, legs and arms swaying lazily in the snow. "They're called snow angels!"

"Why would you relate rolling around in the snow with angels?" Aelita asked skeptically. The blonde sighed.

"I could show you," he said, holding his hands up to her, "if you would help me up first."

"Why don't you just get up yourself?" Aelita asked.

"I'd ruin my snow angel!"

Aelita looked less than convinced.

"Please Aelita?" Odd pouted when Aelita wrinkled her nose at him. He wiggled gloved fingers at his friend. "I really want to show this to you."

"Well…" Aelita paused. "Promise you aren't just going to pull me into the snow?"

"Promise," Odd said, nodding his head vigorously and crossing a finger over his heart. Aelita stared at him for another moment, but then relented; reaching down and grabbing Odd's hands.

"You know, you need to help me lift you up," she grunted as she pulled, eyes narrowing when she realized Odd wasn't exactly doing much to help himself up.

"But I don't want to ruin the angel!"

"Odd!"

The blonde made a loud, annoying whining sound; but he bent his knees and pushed up with his back. With a jerk Aelita got him upright, the blonde stumbling into her and almost sending them both tumbling into the snow. Aelita gave a startled sound, pin wheeling her arms to keep from falling backwards into the snow.

"Careful Odd!" she cried. The blonde laughed, grabbing Aelita around the waist to support her. She rested her hands on his shoulders, once more scowling at the blonde when she caught him grinning at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Odd said playfully. He then lifted Aelita up and swept her around in a quick circle, causing the girl to give a shriek of laughter. Odd then set her down, now facing the other way, and pointed to the snow on the ground in front of them. "See?"

Looking down at the spot Odd had left in the snow, Aelita found it really did look like an angel. Well, other than giant spike on its head.

"So, want to try it?" Odd asked, motioning to a nice spot of smooth, pristine snow. Aelita looked at it for a moment, and then turned to look at Odd over her shoulder. He gave her a wide eyed pout, doing his best to look adorable. Aelita smiled despite herself.

"Yeah, okay."

"Yes!" Odd cheered, hugging Aelita and then letting her go to fling himself back onto his old snow angel. Aelita rolled her eyes, and then dropped down a little more gracefully into her own bit of snow next to him.

"So, you just wave your arms up and down?"

"And kick your legs," Odd said, nodding as he started reforming his own angel. After watching him for a few seconds Aelita did as he did, pushing the snow around with her arms and legs. She felt like she was doing those exercises Ulrich had shown her the other day. What were they called? Oh right, jumping-jacks.

"So, what do we do once we finish?" Aelita asked curiously when she felt the snow had been sufficiently moved.

"We get up and look at them!" Odd answered with a grin. "You usually want someone to help you up though, so you don't leave hand and foot prints in it."

"Oh," Aelita said. She then turned her head to the side, the cool snow nipping at her cheek. "So, who's going to help us up?"

"Umm," Odd answered, staring up at the sky thoughtfully, and then turning his head to look at Aelita. "I hadn't really thought of that one." After glancing around a little he shrugged, then leapt up from the snow.

"Aww, you ruined your angel," Aelita said.

"It's okay, I've already seen it. You on the other hand, haven't seen yours!" Standing in front of Aelita, Odd reached down his hands to help her up from the snow. Smiling up at him, Aelita grabbed Odd's hands and let him pull her up right. It took a bit more effort than she thought the blond was expecting, but he was able to get her up, grabbing her tight around the waist to keep the two of them from stumbling back into the snow. Turning in Odd's arms, Aelita looked down at the mark she had left in the soft snow.

"Not bad for your first snow angel," Odd said, his voice drifting to Aelita's ear as he rested is chin on her shoulder. Aelita smiled, leaning back slightly against Odd.

"I think it looks beautiful," she whispered back, letting her cheek rest against Odd's.

"Of course it is," Odd whispered back. "So is the angel who made it."


End file.
